Flashbacks
by L-Kenobi
Summary: AU. Cuando Obi-Wan muere, deja atrás a su esposa secreta: Padmé. Quien tras enterarse de la noticia empieza a vivir de los recuerdos que pasaron juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo pertenece a Disney. Yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento. La única información que se leerá aquí es la que se nos entregó en las películas y una que otra de investigación adicional.

 **N/A:** Mi mente inició a correr con fuerza la noche anterior. Hoy tuve la oportunidad de escribirlo. Este es un nuevo reto para mí, y estoy emocionada. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Al momento en que Padmé descendió de la nave, disparo contra el Conde Dooku, quién estaba huyendo, pronto desapareció de la vista de todos. No perdió más el tiempo y corrió hacía donde debían estar Obi-Wan y Anakin.

Observo al Maestro Yoda quién estaba parado al lado de los dos Jedi que estaban tendidos sobre el suelo, ella vio la expresión del Maestro. Y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Obi-Wan! —Gritó, esperando que él la escuchará, se levantará y le abriese los brazos para recibirla. Cayo de rodillas al lado de él y le puso sus manos sobre las mejillas. Obi-Wan no abrió los ojos cuando ella le llamo de nuevo, Anakin se retorció pero no despertó.

Sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de él, lo sacudió con fuerza, pero no pasó nada, quedo de la misma manera. Su corazón inicio a palpitar con todas sus fuerzas, llevo una de sus manos al cuello de Obi-Wan en dónde no detecto nada, su oreja cayó sobre su pecho, inicio a chillar cuando la realidad la golpeo.

No estaba latiendo, no había respiración.

No, no quería pensar lo peor. No quería creerlo, tal vez solamente era un truco que los Jedi utilizaban, quizás estaba en un trance de curación por las heridas que tenía sobre el brazo, se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio la herida en el abdomen.

 _"Es un truco, es un truco"_ Su mente le gritaba eso.

Sintió la mano del Maestro Yoda sobre su hombro, sus esperanzas murieron cuando él habló:

—Uno con la fuerza, Obi-Wan Kenobi es.

Dejo de ser la ex-reina de Naboo, dejo de ser la Senadora de Naboo, dejo de ser todo y simplemente se convirtió en Padmé. Una mujer simple con emociones al flote, quién no le importaba su actitud ante las personas conocidas. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que fueron capturados se liberaron en ese momento, se deslizaban con fuerza sobre sus mejillas. Padmé seguía negando con fuerza las palabras del Maestro Yoda.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no las creyera.

Sus manos volvieron al rostro de su esposo secreto, no tenía la apariencia de que estaba muerto, no. Tenía la apariencia del hombre que dormía a su lado cada noche que tenía libre. Recordaba ser una espectadora de él al verlo dormir.

Se recostó sobre su pecho. Mojando la ropa del Jedi caído.

El Maestro Yoda había despedido a los Clones por al menos un minuto, antes de que entrarán y se llevarán a Anakin, que necesitaba ser atendido en el brazo que había perdido.

Sintió otras manos sobre sus hombros, lucho y gritó porque no la alejaran de él. Araño los brazos que la estaban agarrando, observo como algunos clones se acercaron con una camilla, Padmé les gritó que le dejaran, que iba a despertar pronto. El maestro Yoda coloco una de sus garras sobre su frente y la mando a un trance de sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Actualmente todo es de Disney, yo solamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que él se fue —murmuró Obi-Wan, quién estaba mirando la pira en dónde su maestro fue cremado años atrás frente a sus ojos—. Al principio fue muy difícil acostumbrarme, sobre todo con Anakin. Cada vez que me encontraba desanimado por alguna cosa, recordaba las últimas palabras de Qui-Gon, la persona en quién pensaba, siempre Anakin.

—Aunque no te lo dijo con palabras, estoy segura de que él pensaba en ti —Padmé coloco una de sus manos sobre la espalda del Maestro Jedi, quién en su rostro no relataba emoción alguna sobre él—. Sí tú quieres hablar de…

—He venido para finalmente decirle adiós, cerrar este capítulo. Lo hice antes, en el Templo. Pero no llegue a saldar mis recuerdos con Naboo —Él se giró para mirar a Padmé—. Me siento preparado para avanzar con tú planeta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podrás venir a visitar a Naboo sin inventar alguna excusa? —Ella arqueó una ceja—. ¿Sin sentirte obligado ante nada? —Obi-Wan miró el rostro de la joven reina, cuyo cuál vio la duda creciente.

—Sí —respondió—. No tendré que fingir más sonrisas durante la celebración de…

—¡Oh, no! ¡Cómo has adivinado mi pensamiento! —Padmé levantó una mano para darle un golpe sobre el hombro, pero Obi-Wan fue más rápido que ella y esquivo el golpe, fue él quien

El tiempo y las cosas parecieron desaparecer en ese momento: dejaron las formalidades a un lado, el ruido no se escuchaba y mucho menos parecían recordar que se encontraba sobre una pira. Solamente estaban ellos dos.

Fue Padmé quién reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se acercó a él, se levantó de puntitas y colocó sus labios sobre los de él. Obi-Wan no le respondió al instante, pero tampoco se separó de ella. Padmé trató de mantener los ojos cerrados, no quería ver su expresión, ya lo estaba imaginando alejarse de ella y decirle cuánto lamentaba eso y que nunca más volvería a ocurrir.

Ese momento nunca llegó.

Sin separarse, Obi-Wan puso sus manos sobre su delgada cintura y la atrajo más a él. El beso que se estaban dando se profundizo, nadie los llego a interrumpir. Perdió la noción del tiempo al no saber cuánto tiempo sus labios duraron juntos. Ahora confirmaba lo que temía; no iba a soportar vivir sin tenerlo cerca.

Cuando él se fue de Naboo una parte de su corazón se fue con él, pensando tantas noches confirmando cuanto lo extrañaba, las pocas conversaciones que mantenían no eran suficiente y las dos ocasiones posteriores que se vieron fue en la celebración de la derrota de la Federación de Comercio, sin tener tiempo para ellos por todas las personas que los rodeaban y si se hubieran escabullido habría sido notorio.

Padmé abrió los ojos ante el espantoso sueño que acaba de tener, se había sentido tan real el llegar a pensar que Obi-Wan estaba muerto. Tenía tantos años que no tenía una pesadilla.

No supo en donde se encontraba, la habitación era grande y espaciosa, iluminada por lámparas en color blanco, busco a Obi-Wan, pero no hubo nadie. Trato de levantarse, pero una voz que conocía le dijo que se recostara.

—Senadora Amidala —Mace Windu se acercó a ella—. Me alegra que haya despertado, pero no necesita levantarse. Debe mantenerse acostada y recobrar fuerza. Traeré al Maestro Yoda para...

—¿Dónde está Obi-Wan?—Interrumpió al maestro. Ella no necesitaba ver a nadie más que él pero el silencio fue prolongado durante mucho tiempo. Y obtuvo la respuesta que no había querido tener.

Padmé se recostó en la cama de nuevo, una de sus manos la puso sobre su boca, evitando que sus sollozos se escuchasen en la habitación.

—Ha sido muy doloroso para todos, senador. Sabíamos de tu gran amistad con él, se el dolor que tienes. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo que dejar que mi dolor se lo lleve la fuerza. No puedo decir más, traeré al Maestro Yoda. Él podrá reconfortarte.

¿Reconfortarla? La única manera en la que ella fuese reconfortada era que le dijesen que Obi-Wan no estaba muerto, que se encontraba a salvo y que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta en dónde acababa de desaparecer el maestro Jedi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney en la actualidad. Yo simplemente lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—A excepción de sus heridas sobre su espalda se encuentra completamente sana —Le dijo la sanadora Adi Gallia a Mace Windu y Yoda—. Ella ha caído en una especie de sueño, he tratado de comunicarme con ella entrando a su mente, pero me fue imposible.

—Tú te quedaste con ella —argumentó Mace—. ¿En qué momento se perdió?

—Un misterio la fuerza es —Yoda se encamino hasta la cama en dónde Padmé yacía inconsciente. Saltó a la silla más cercana y observo a la Senadora. Yoda se comunicó con la fuerza e hizo lo que la Sanadora no pudo, entrar a la mente de Padmé—. Mucho dolor enfrenta. Mucho más de lo que me temía.

—Un apego.

* * *

Padmé no soltó la mano de Obi-Wan en cuánto llegaron a su habitación. Él le estaba murmurando que ya era hora de que descansará, dado que tenía una junta importante con el Consejo de Naboo, en cambio, Padmé utilizo de toda su fuerza para tirar de Obi-Wan hacía adentro.

—No es correcto que yo esté aquí —Obi-Wan acarició las manos de Padmé—. Debo volver a mi habitación.

—Quédate —murmuró Padmé y cruzo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Obi-Wan, acariciando su mejilla—. Prometo que no te haré daño —dijo antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso lento. Obi-Wan puso sus manos sobre su cintura acercándola más a él—. Solo hoy, mañana te irás de nuevo y no sé cuándo te volveré a ver. Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez.

—Lo sé —Le contesto, y pego su frente sobre la de ella—. Las misiones se vuelven complicadas, el entrenamiento de Anakin requiere todo mi tiempo y mis licencias son cortas. No sé si el Consejo llegué a sospechar de dónde vengo cada vez que tomo licencia. Y mucho menos si me darán otra.

—Sólo está noche —Padmé lo abrazo, pego su cabeza sobre su el pecho de él—. Abrazados, quedándonos despiertos mirando las estrellas desde el balcón...

—Eres muy joven para que un hombre duerma en tu casa —Padmé pudo ver la sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Ya soy mayor —Padmé puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario y se alejó de él—. Y sí ese hubiese sido el problema no habríamos iniciado una relación...

—¿Y qué lado de la cama prefieres: derecho o izquierdo?

* * *

—Haré todo lo posible para visitarte en Coruscant —Padmé le dijo cuándo se detuvieron en el hangar, para despedirse una vez más—. Podremos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

—Tus obligaciones te mantienen aquí, Padmé. No quiero que te distraigas de tus obligaciones...

—Será durante el descanso de la reina —le murmuró—. Claro, siempre que tú te encuentres ahí. De no ser así, tendremos que seguir con nuestras pláticas a través del holocom.

—Con sólo escuchar tu voz será suficiente. Es hora de que me vaya.

Padmé solo logro asentir y se lanzó a sus brazos en un movimiento que habían realizado desde hacía tanto tiempo, al momento de que llegaba, que se quedaban solos, cuando se iba o para juguetear en el jardín del palacio de Theed. Padmé inhalo de su aroma, cerró los ojos, guardando en su memoria ese momento, con el cual tendría que acostumbrarse antes de que se volvieran a ver.

Obi-Wan le beso en las mejillas antes de volver a besarla. La costumbre de hacerlo le trajo una cálida paz. Enredo sus dedos sobre los rizos de Padmé que caían sobre cascada antes de separarse de ella.

—Te amo —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió vio el brillo en ellos. Obi-Wan le retiro los mechones de cabello que se acentuaron en su frente.

—Yo también te amo —le murmuró, la soltó y se encamino hasta su nave. Y partió de nuevo a la realidad que lo esperaba en Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney actualmente, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—Herido. Sin mi madre. Sin Padmé. Sin mi Maestro. Sin mi mano. Solo —Anakin sollozo ante la dura verdad que estaba enfrentando en esos momentos. Se conectó con la fuerza, queriendo sentir la brillante firma de su maestro, lo busco con su enlace, pero no hubo nada.

Todo estaba vacío.

Así como su corazón y sus pensamientos.

La mano robótica que llevaría para siempre sería el recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido ese día.

—Verte a salvo, alegra mi corazón —Miro al Maestro Yoda, que acababa de entrar a la habitación y ahora se acercaba a él a paso lento—. Roto estás, la furia corre con fuerza, el lado oscuro te llama. Evitar eso y dejar ir tus emociones debes.

—No puedo maestro —murmuró con enojo, retirando las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por sus mejillas—. He perdido a muchas personas que me importaban. No me puede pedir que no sienta.

—No solo tú, joven Skywalker. La Orden perdió a muchos Jedi's en esa batalla, dolidos todos estamos. Recuperarte tú debes. Pronto la Ceremonia de tus juicios a cabo se llevará.

* * *

Padmé miro al Holocom por quinta vez consecutiva, esperando que de la nada apareciera un mensaje de él. Pero no hubo nada. No había habido respuesta desde una semana atrás. ¿Tenía que preocuparse? Por supuesto que. En ocasiones pasadas no llegaron a mantener contacto durante más de un mes, y una semana no era nada.

Su mente la devolvió a la realidad y escucho con atención a las palabras del Gobernador de Naboo, quién estaba anunciando que los problemas que había habido en una de las lunas de Naboo, finalmente se habían resuelto. La sesión finalizó y Padmé realizo sus deberes como soberana de Naboo.

La noche se acentuó y ella estaba demasiado agotada cuando se retiró a sus aposentos, despidiendo a Sabé y a Cordé antes de que entraran para ayudarle a salir del vestido y el maquillaje. Padmé se encargó de decirles que ella se haría cargo de todo eso. Lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas, descansar, dejar de ser la reina de Naboo por una noche.

Se sentía triste y vacía, lo que le molesto. Ella no debería verse y sentirse así, todo era culpa de Obi-Wan. Él se había encargado de malacostumbrarla con sus visitas regulares.

Igual que aquella noche era como se sentía ahora. Sola y vacía. Ignoraba la presencia de Sabé, quién le estaba hablando sobre lo que ocurría en el Senado. El Senado, ¿hacía cuántos días que no se presentaba? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que volvieron de Geonosis?

—Mi Lady —Sabé le tomo una de sus manos y l habló en voz suave—, hábleme. Sé que le duele mucho, nunca la vi tan herida, pero no puede guardar todo ese dolor para usted. Desahóguese conmigo, dime como te puedo ayudar…

—Tú estuviste ahí cuando él iba —Sollozo, su corazón le dolió al pensar en tantos momentos—. No puedo expresarlo con palabras y no quiero hacerlo. Primero Cordé y ahora… —Aún no podía decir su nombre en voz alta, ya era muy doloroso con solamente pensarlo.

Su estómago gruño de hambre, pero pensar en la comida le daban nauseas. Su cabeza giraba, le gritaba que durmiese para disminuir el dolor que tenía. Estaba agotada, y pocas veces se levantó de la cama que le fue asignada desde la llegada.

La dejo llorar, Sabé no volvió a decir nada. Y Padmé le agradeció cuando ella la consoló con abrazo, mojando la ropa de su fiel doncella. Cuando la soltó, Sabé la trato como a una niña y le ayudo acostarse de nuevo.

—Mi Lady, tiene que saber algo —murmuró Sabé. Padmé se dio cuenta que tenía que ser algo importante, por el tono que su doncella estaba utilizando

—¿Qué es? —Algo le estaba diciendo dentro de ella que no le iba a gustar de lo que se iba a enterar.

—El Maestro Yoda ha informado que usted murió en batalla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—¡No puede salir de está habitación! —Chilló Sabé, agarrando el brazo de Padmé, evitando que ella llegará hasta la puerta—. Mi lady, tiene que esperar y saber porque el Maestro Yoda ha dicho eso.

—¡Por la fuerza! —Padmé forcejeo con Sabé para que ella la soltará, cualquiera de las dos iba a tener una marca roja sobre su brazo—. Dime tú, ¿Porque ha dicho eso? Tengo que hablar con él, y hay mucho trabajo que realizar en el Senado.

—Oh, mi lady —Sabé la empujo hacía atráss—. No puede decir en verdad eso. Después de pasarse más de una semana tirada sobre la cama sin escuchar lo que hizo el Senado —le regaño. Padmé se detuvo en seco ante las palabras duras que su doncella le dio.

Una verdad dolorosa para cualquiera.

Sabé no mostraba una mirada de arrepentimiento. No, se lo decía con toda la seriedad y verdad. Padmé deslizo su brazo fuera de ella y regresó hacia la cama, se sentó en la esquina de ella.

—¿Lo saben? —Murmuró sin mirarla—. ¿Les han contado que me casé con él?

—Por supuesto que no. Jamás la traicionaría, mi lady —Sabé le sonrió, pronto fue sustituida por una mirada seria—. El Maestro Yoda fue muy reservado al momento en que nos dijo de su muerte en su residencia, por las cámaras. El Capitán Typho también está al corriente con respecto a su muerte fingida.

—¿Y dónde nos encontramos?

—Estamos en una ala reservada del Templo sólo para los miembros del Consejo Jedi.

* * *

Padmé estaba segura que sus ojos se encontraban brillando cuando lo vio descender de su nave, sobre el hangar reservado en su residencia en Lake Country. Se encontraba en un receso como soberana de Naboo y ese era su lugar favorito.

Dónde estaba a salvo, tranquila, sin tanta seguridad a su alrededor.

Obi-Wan no había terminado de descender cuando Padmé ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, de no ser por sus reflejos Jedi, probablemente hubieran caído el suelo, ahora ella le estaba besando su mejilla con fuerza, finalmente podía sentirse feliz, sin preocuparse por nada. Ese momento nadie se lo arruinaría.

Reunidos después de dos meses y medio con una sola comunicación.

—Todos los días antes de dormir pedía a la fuerza que regresarás pronto —Padmé levantó su cabeza para mirarlo—. Qué me contestases —Obi-Wan le dio un beso en la frente—. Pero después de un buen regaño por parte de Sabé y Cordé, deje de pensar en ti, solamente antes de dormir pensaba en ti.

Obi-Wan sonrió y Padmé quiso saber en que estaba pensando. Seguramente recapitulando las últimas cosas había pasado en su misión. Padmé le dejo pensar, se recostó de nuevo sobre su pecho y espero hasta que él hablará, si quería.

—Padmé, está es la última licencia que tomaré, pueden pasar hasta más de seis meses hasta que vuelva a ver otra —Obi-Wan se levantó y se sentó sobre el pasto para poder mirarla—. Las situaciones se vuelven complicadas, el entrenamiento de Anakin requiere toda mi atención y cada vez estamos saliendo a más misiones...

—Lo entiendo...

—Sé que sí —Puso su manos en la barbilla de ella y le dio beso suavemente—. Quería decírtelo en persona, pero podremos hablar por el Holocom.

—Tendré que hacer nuevas rutinas —trató de reír, pero no funciono—. Yo sabía de esto, lo sabía.

—Pasaremos estás dos semanas juntos —sus manos se entrelazaron con las de ella—. Y tendremos que mantener el recuerdo hasta nuestra siguiente reunión.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Padmé se quedó mirando al techo, esa mañana había amanecido con mareos, cansancio y con demasiado sueño.

Una Sanadora Jedi entró esa mañana para llevarle una bandeja con el desayuno y ahí fue cuando Padmé le menciono de todos los síntomas que sentía, para saber si ella podría ayudarle con una pastilla, un té, algo. Ella de inmediato la atendió y ahí mismo le hizo un pequeño chequeo además de sacarle sangre para un análisis. En unas horas le daría la respuesta.

—El Maestro Yoda vendrá al medio día a verla —le comentó.

—¿Por qué no ha venido antes?

—Conforme la guerra avanza, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Descansa, Padmé.

Tres ventanas había en la gran habitación dónde estaba instalada, la gran cama en dónde ahora estaba acostada, una mesa con tres sillas, un sillón y un aparato para mantenerse al corriente con el Holonet, estaba equipada con las cosas que necesitaba.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la cama, encendió el holonet, volvió a mirar las noticias que hablaban sobre su lamentable muerte en la Batalla de Geonosis. El funeral fue llevado a cabo la semana pasada en Naboo, durante el receso del Senado. Hubo una legión de Senadores, pudo visualizar a su familia, al Canciller Palpatine. Pudo reconocer de inmediato a su doncella Sabé, quién una vez más representaba su papel.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia y ahora que estaba "muerta" dudaba que los volviera a ver. Supuestamente su muerte fue causada por un golpe en la cabeza cuando cayó de aquella nave. Recordaba ese momento.

Fue la última vez que vio a Obi-Wan con vida.

* * *

Obi-Wan no era una persona a la que le gustasen las fotos y siempre evitaba las cámaras en Coruscant al tratar de ser fotografiado después de terminar una misión. Por eso mismo era que Padmé adoraba la imagen que Artoo les había tomado en una de las muchas caminatas de sus paseos por Lake Country.

A veces escuchaba las quejas de su droide cuando Padmé le pedía que mostrara la imagen.

Los mensajes, las visitas, las noticias, todo eso se redujo drásticamente, haciendo que Padmé se centrará mucho más en sus deberes de reina. Así mismo como para pasar más tiempo con su familia y así tener el tiempo de pasar con su recién nacida sobrina, por parte de Sola. No era muy buena cargando a bebés recién nacidos, pero pronto se acostumbró a ello.

Ahora en cada receso de su mandato de reina, lo pasaba con su familia y poco a poco vio a su sobrina crecer, junto con el anhelo de llegar a pensar que algún día podría llegar a formar una familia con aquel Jedi, aunque no era del todo posible, dado que no habían tenido contacto alguno desde hace meses. Y el apego estaba prohibido y ella era una reina y no podría dejar su mandato o distraerse tanto con ello.

Asistió como una doncella vestida a la boda de una de sus antiguos señuelos, poco a poco cada una iba realizando sus vidas. ¿Algún ella se iba ver así? Presentes solamente estaban los familiares de ella y sus amigos personales, fue una ceremonia hermosa y sencilla y definitivamente quería que en algún futuro su boda fuese así.

* * *

—Maestro Yoda —Padmé se levantó de la silla y se inclinó ante el Maestro—. Me alegra verlo finalmente.

—Señorita Amidala —El Maestro Yoda camino a paso lento hasta la segundo silla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ansiosa, maestro —contestó de inmediato—. Con muchas preguntas respecto a los anuncios que se han dado sobre mi supuesta muerte.

—Responder tus preguntas haré, pero tú responderme sólo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Hace cuánto que el Maestro Kenobi y usted se casaron?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney actualmente.

* * *

—Padmé —Sola entró a la habitación en dónde se encontraba Padmé, quién estaba jugando con su sobrina, ambas debieron haber estado en una conversación divertida dado que estaban muy sonrientes—. Es hora de que vaya a dormir.

—Has escuchado a mamá —Padmé cargo a Ryoo, simulo lanzarla a la cama y después la cobijo con la sábana y finalmente le cedió el paso a Sola y ella se retiró a la sala de estar de sus padres.

—¿Ya tienes planes sobre lo que harás ahora que tú segundo mandato como reina está por terminar? —Sola se unió a ella unos minutos después—. ¿Finalmente ya has pensado en mantener una familia?

Padmé se sonrojo.

—No —se mordió el labio internamente.

No era su momento aún, solo existía una persona con la que ella querría asentarse, pero él no se encontraba ahí con ella. No, él estaba en algún planeta del Borde Exterior o quizás estaba en el Templo Jedi, entrenando a su padawan. Él se estaba encargando de salvar a los planetas, negociar por ellos, pensar en ella. Era él a quién quería, pero no era el momento para ninguno de los dos.

Los deberes se interponían.

Algún día, quizás en unos años, el futuro aún no llegaba y más adelante podrían llegar a formar una familia.

* * *

Las pertenencias de Padmé fueron colocadas en su habitación en Lake Country. Su armario se veía mucho más reducido al notar que tantos vestidos que utilizo durante su reinado se habían quedado en Theed.

Ahora que estaba establecida en su casa... ¿Qué haría? En Lake Country no había personas que trabajaran, los droides eran los que se encargaban de todo, a excepto de Paddy Accu, pero rara vez lo veía a él. Y allí estaba ella, sola. Ahora que estaba se encontraba establecida iría a pasar más tiempo con su familia. Ya echaba de menos a sus doncellas, todas se habían retirado a formar una familia.

Padmé miro al gran lago que estaba a su vista, el día anterior llovió y el agua se elevó un poco, sería refrescante ir a nadar y matar ahí su tiempo, pero el clima esa mañana no era del todo cálido y tuvo que conformarse con ser una espectadora.

Suspiró y chilló cuando la tomaron por detrás.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla cuando su barba le pico. Quiso gritar de la alegría al saber quién era él que la sostenía. Él la giro y Padmé no lo pensó dos veces antes de que sus labios fueran encontrados.

—Te extrañé —Padmé acarició su mejilla.

—No como yo a ti —le abrazo—.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Lo iba hacer —le contestó, Padmé acepto su mano, retirándose del balcón para encaminarse a la casa—. Pero preferí darte la sorpresa.

—La cuál me ha gustado mucho.

Padmé se acomodó entre sus brazos y levantó la mirada a él, quién sonreía sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—Padmé, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, sin poder hablar. Manteniéndonos en nuestros respectivos papeles, un Senador y un Jedi. La cuál por nada en la Galaxia se unirían y es por ello que he tomado una decisión mientras venía hacía aquí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

—¿Quién le dijo? —Bajó la mirada pata que no la viese, su voz era temblorosa—. ¿Estuvo escuchando mi conversación con Sabé?

—Tú —le señalo con la garra—. Una pregunta hice, supuse, pero tú me lo confirmaste.

Padmé maldijo internamente.

—Más de dos años...

—¿Antes de venir al Senado? —Ella asintió—. Licencias, Obi-Wan no las pedía. Cada cierto tiempo para no levantar sospecha, las pedía. Obi-Wan las ganaba y sin decir a dónde se iba. Sospechar hicimos, pero cuando volvió a la normalidad, lo dejamos, pero no olvidamos.

—No hablé de él —le tembló el labio, tratando de que las lágrimas no se derramaran—. ¿Por qué no lo salvó?

—Llegar a tiempo no lo hice yo... La Oscuridad invade la Fuerza, el Elegido su futuro oscuro es. Proteger a la esperanza debemos.

—¿Yo? —Padmé arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Usted no. Tú llevar a la esperanza. Senadora Amidala, embarazada está usted.

* * *

 **N/A: S** e me complica un poco hablar como Yoda XD, espero no estar haciéndolo mal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney actualmente.

* * *

Padmé se recostó sobre la cama cuando volvió a quedar sola. El maestro Yoda le respondió las preguntas que se le ocurrieron en ese momento, saliéndose del tema principal.

Dirigió sus manos a su vientre que aún estaba plano, la sorpresa aún no se iba de su mente, no podía ser verdad que llevaba vida dentro de ella.

Dicen que la mujer inicia a sentir sus cambios, cuando algo está fuera de lo normal, ella no sintió nada. Sobre todo al repasar que ella y Obi-Wan se protegieron para evitar esa clase de situaciones.

¡Su bebé estaba a salvo! ¡Sano!

Estaba embarazada al momento en que fue herida en Geonosis, cuando cayó de la nave y se dio unos buenos golpes con la arena. Agradecía a la fuerza por haberlo mantenido a salvo. Aunque profano su molestia de nuevo a la fuerza por no darle a Obi-Wan esa oportunidad de seguir con vida.

Él ya no estaba más con ella, mantenía sus recuerdos de él, siempre presentes en los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Recordaría cada cosa buena que hizo por la Galaxia a la que servía. Un trabajo duro, un trabajo que amaba, un gran Jedi que la Orden perdió. Agregando que él siempre se aseguró de que ella estuviese a salvo. Una parte de Obi-Wan ahora viviría dentro de ella durante los siguientes meses. Y que protegería y amaría durante el tiempo que la fuerza le permitiese vivir.

No pudo controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, estás ya estaban rojas por el llanto anterior.

El tiempo que duró su matrimonio se evitó siempre sobre agrandar una familia, ocultar su matrimonio no era del todo difícil, pero las separaciones por los largos meses de ausencia lo volvían complicado. Y se complicaría mucho más con un hijo, eso daría al descubierto su matrimonio o la idea de que ambos tenían algo.

Después de la boda secreta que tuvieron en Naboo, con Sabé y Cordé de testigos y un sacerdote que juró no decir nada, la Reina de Naboo le pidió que si quería unirse al Senado. Padmé le pensó duramente, no quería verse envuelta en la política corrupta que ahí había, pero si podía hacer algo, daría todo su esfuerzo. Así que acepto.

Irónico.

Obi-Wan regresó a Coruscant tras su licencia terminada y en las semanas posteriores regreso porque era su escolta personal para su presentación en el Senado, lo que les permitió pasar un tiempo más juntos.

Tenía que olvidarse por completo del Senado. ¿A quién elegiría la Reina o el Canciller? No podría volver a Naboo, quizás nunca regresaría a su planeta natal. Ahora lo que necesitaba era cuidarse ella y proteger a su hijo.

Recordó a sus sobrinas, las ocasiones en que las cargo cuando ellas eran solamente unas bebés recién nacidas, los momentos que pasó al verlas caminar, crecer…

Acarició su vientre y pensó en la última noche que pasó con Obi-Wan.

Fue antes de su primer atentado, de hecho fue cuando se fue para Ansion y tratar de arreglar la disputa que ahí se produjo, ella también salía de Coruscant para ir devuelta a Naboo e informar personalmente a la Reina sobre cómo iban las cosas en el Senado.

—Separados de nuevo —Obi-Wan le dijo tomando su mano, retirándose de la mesa en dónde cenaron para dirigirse al dormitorio.

—Está es la vida en que nos tocó vivir —Padmé le susurró cuando se sentó en el sofá e inicio a quitarse los zapatos—. Un Jedi y un Senador.

—Si hubieses sido un Jedi, nuestra relación habría sido mucho más complicada —Obi-Wan se alejó de ella y observo a la ciudad, las grandes luces brillando—. Padmé, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado en el Senado.

—¿Algo ocurre? —Ella se preocupó.

—Perturbaciones en la fuerza —le contestó sin mirarla—. Tengo el constante presentimiento de que algo te pasará. Hablaré con el Capitán Typho antes de irme para que te mantengan en constante vigilancia.

—Obi-Wan…

—He visto lo que se habla de usted, Señora Kenobi. Existen muchas personas que quieren mantenerte en silencio y el peligro a tu alrededor es constante…

—Estaré bien —Le dijo abrazándolo y colocando su cabeza sobre su espalda aún vestida.

Padmé sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación y sonrió cuando él movió sus manos de su abdomen y se giró para hacerle frente. Padmé tuvo que inclinarse hacia arriba para poder capturar sus labios y volver a perderse en él.

Ser simplemente dos personas que se amaban.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—A veces Anakin me pregunta a dónde voy ciertas noches de la semana —Padmé se recargó en el pecho de él.

—Sí él viniese, ¿detectaría que tú has estado aquí?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Trato de cubrir mi huella, puedo hacerlo con Anakin, pero no con Maestros como Yoda o Mace Windu, ellos son más fuertes que yo y con facilidad podrían detectarme, pero siempre puedo decir que he venido hacer una visita a una antigua amiga. ¿Él ha venido?

—No. Pero quería estar alertada de ello. Nunca te he preguntado, pero, ¿es muy complicado entrenarlo?

—A veces lo es —murmuró—. Sus emociones son el conflicto de todo, mientras yo no me dejo llevar por ellas, él lo hace. Si no fuese por lo que establece el Código Jedi, Anakin habría buscado venganza contra todos aquellos a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

* * *

¿Cómo estarían llevando Anakin las cosas en esos momentos? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Estaría buscando consuelo? El Maestro Yoda esa mañana le confío que Anakin sería ascendido al rango de Caballero Jedi, dado que con el inicio de la Guerra, en el Templo no había tantos maestros para que alguien lo tomase como un Padawan, además de que Anakin mismo tenía conocimiento que ya debía ser ascendido.

Los Jedi rápidamente se esparcieron por toda la Galaxia con escuadrones para controlar, evitar y salvar al Planeta a los que fueron asignados.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron al día en que Anakin le confeso sus sentimientos y posteriormente quiso besarla en Lake Country, le hizo sentir incomada y por lo que después de ese incidente ella trato de mantenerse alejada de él, quedándose en su habitación esperando el momento en que les dieran la noticia de que ya podían regresar a Coruscant, que Obi-Wan se encontraba a salvo y que había detenido al caza-recompensa que la estuvo tratando de asesinar.

¿Sería lo mejor decirle al Maestro Yoda la acción que Anakin hizo contra ese campamento en Tatooine? ¿Le privaría de ser un Caballero Jedi? No tenía duda que el maestro Yoda podría darle la ayuda adecuada.

—¿Quién ha sido elegido para ser Senador de Naboo? —Padmé le preguntó a Sabé, quién estaba entretenida con su cabello.

—Jar Jar ha tomado su lugar, mi lady —murmuró Sabé, deteniendo el peinado—. Aún no hay elecciones, ya será más adelante si la reina escoge a alguien más.

—Sólo quería salvar a la Galaxia —susurró—. Solamente quería hacer bien, tener tiempos de paz, que nadie pasase por lo que la Federación hizo con Naboo, pero… las cosas solamente van de mal en peor. Sí hubiese tenido más cuidado en el Senado…

—No es culpa la muerte del maestro Obi-Wan —Sabé le habló tomando su mano—. Las cosas ocurren por algo, y como dice el maestro Yoda, todo ocurre por una razón ahora debe preocuparse por una sola cosa, su hijo.

—No estoy preparada para ser mamá —la miro y sonrió—. Era muy diferente con Ryoo y Pooja, yo…, yo, debo descansar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—Se ha colocado una placa muy hermosa en memoria del Maestro Kenobi con sus logros más reconocidos por toda la Galaxia —le comentó Sabé—. Luce muy espectacular y le tengo otra noticia —se acercó a Padmé, quién estaba observando la ciudad—. El Maestro Yoda me ha pedido que le informe que usted podrá verla por si misma, tendremos que vestirnos como Maestros Jedi.

Padmé solamente asintió sin mirarla. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era que la noche llegase.

Un Padawan toco a la habitación esa noche, había sido asignado por el Maestro Mace Windu, quien les mando además dos capas Jedi. Los pasillos del Templo no estaban vacíos a esas horas de la noche así que tuvieron que ser cuidadosas para no revelar mucho. El salón donde conmemoraban a los Jedi caídos estaba deshabitado.

Había muchas placas, los Jedi no olvidaban recordaban. Padmé estaba segura que ella no podría recordar a tantos de los que estaban sobre esa pared.

Las paredes eran grandes y las placas infinitas, aun habían paredes desnudas esperando ser rellenadas, ella fácilmente detecto donde debía estar la de Obi-Wan. Camino hasta donde estaba, tenían fechas marcadas y ella recordó el día. Ese día no solo había muerto Obi-Wan, también lo hicieron sus compañeros, amigos. Su nombre no era muy grande y el espacio no estaba reducido, en ella estaban las misiones que mas impacto tuvieron sobre la Republica y que serian recordadas, como la mención de su planeta, que irónicamente inicio todo.

—Faltan muchas más —mencionó el padawan—. El Maestro Kenobi realizó muchas más misiones, en dónde gracias a sus estrategias y a su forma de negociar, logró salvar y preservar la paz en muchos planetas. Habría sido un gran General de la República en estos tiempos de guerra. Él ha pasado a la historia Jedi y será recordado como un gran héroe.

Padmé asintió, no supo que fue lo que hizo o dijo su doncella, no la escucho, pero ya no sentía su presencia a su lado y se giro para darse cuenta que ahora estaba sola en el salón. Su mano temblaba mientras la alzaba para tocar la placa doraba que brillaba, sus dedos tocaron la parte en donde su nombre estaba. Trago en seco, se imagina a Obi-Wan diciendo que eso era demasiado y que él solamente cumplía su deber con la Republica.

Siempre desinteresado.

Ahora comprendía mejor la prohibición del Código Jedi contra los apegos, las relaciones. Ella estaba experimentando un dolor inigualable, era difícil no pensar en la desgracia que le arrebato lo que mas le hacia feliz. Con Obi-Wan se había llegado a sentir posesiva, aunque él nunca le dio razón para serlo, pero tenia el temor de que algún día lo perdería. Desde el inicio se había sentido conectada a él, el anhelo de verlo siempre estaba presente y la tristeza no desaparecía cuando él le decía que no podía ir a verla.

Si ellos nunca hubiesen ido contra el Código Jedi, habría tenido las mismas emociones en esos momentos, aunque un poco más controladas y su mente jamás alejaría las preguntas de que hubiese pasado si ella le habría confesado sus sentimientos, si las cosas serian diferentes, se dio cuenta que no importaba en verdad, de una u otra manera ella terminaba sufriendo.

Llevo dos dedos a sus labios en donde coloco un beso, después los puso sobre su nombre y recargo su frente en ella.

—Le hablaré de ti, le diré quien fue su padre, que hizo y que aunque no sabías de su existencia lo amaste. Tal vez en la fuerza me escuches, quizás no, te llevaremos en nuestros corazones. No habrá día en que yo no deje de pensar en ti. El Maestro Yoda ha dicho que debo trasladarme al Santuario, mi presencia aquí puede ser detectada a través de la fuerza, me sorprende que aún no me detecten —se rió—. Probablemente está será la única ocasión en que me encuentre aquí, no sé si alguna vez volveré. Te amo, Obi-Wan. Fuiste, eres y serás la persona que amaré para siempre. Existen momentos que nunca se alejaran de mi mente iniciando con nuestro primer beso en Naboo al día en que el sacerdote me presento a ti como la Señora Kenobi.i


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney en la actualidad, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Sabé recorrió toda la frente de Padmé con una toalla húmeda, estaba sudorosa y sus cabellos se pegaban en su frente, cuello y mejillas que estaban impregnadas del sudor. Padmé apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y finalmente permitió que el grito que contenía saliese.

Se desplomo sobre la cama, pero la sanadora Jedi que la estaba atendiendo negó con la cabeza y Sabé asintió, le dio unas palabras alentadoras a su amiga, quién asintió y volvió a reunir todas sus fuerzas para empujar.

Los gemelos no estaban dando su apoyo, no querían salir y era obvio, aún faltaban dos semanas para que cumpliese las semanas correctas, pero se había adelantado y con ello el desorden que se seguía cerniendo sobre la Galaxia, cuya cuál estaba en uno de los peores días en su historia.

—Un poco más de esfuerzo, Padmé —Le alentó Bant.

—Ya no puedo —respiraba con dificultad. Se recostó sobre la cama—. Tengo que dormir, sólo unos minutos… ¿puedo?

—Ya estás dilatada, tienes que mantenerte Padmé. Ya es muy tarde para utilizar el otro proceso. Respira hondo, relájate y después vuelve a pujar con todas tus fuerzas, ¿Bien?

Padmé asintió e hizo todo lo que le dijo. Pero de nuevo sus hijos no estaban dando su apoyo, miro al otro lado de la habitación que había adquirido desde que llego al Santuario Jedi, inició a ver todo borroso, una luz blanca que le estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos.

No debía dormirse, no. Una sombra iba acercándose a ella, alguien a quien conocía, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se despertó del todo y en cambió perdió la inconsciencia.

Al recobrarla se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar familiar, uno que no había visto en meses. Lake Country. Su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba el vestido que utilizo cuando Naboo celebró la derrota de la Federación de Comercio, observo a todos lados, pero no había nada.

El cielo era nublado y una gran nube negra no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

¿Dónde estaba?

Padmé temía que al moverse esa paz desapareciera, ¿estaba en paz? En la realidad estaba teniendo un trabajo de parto doloroso, no debía estar dormida. Se pellizco el hombro, esperando que eso la despertará y volviese a aquella habitación dónde sus hijos pronto verían la luz.

Y luego estaba aquella sensación de ver a Obi-Wan cerca de ella. ¿La fuerza la estaba poniendo aprueba? ¿O había muerto en el parto? Se sobresaltó con ese pensamiento, no, no podía haber muerto, la fuerza no sería tan cruel. Ella era fuerte, pero ese día en particular había estado más triste que en toda su vida. Los recuerdos no la dejaban en paz, la tristeza se había instalado en su pecho y pensamientos, no pensaba en nada, siquiera al ver como la Galaxia se destruía así misma.

¿Cómo iba a regresar? Quizás si se dormía, volvería a la realidad.

Así que se encamino hasta la habitación que utilizó desde el principio. Le habría gustado vivir ahí con sus hijos, con Obi-Wan, lejos de todas las desgracias, formar la familia feliz que quería, y vivir en paz. Porque el amor nunca hizo falta en su vida. Ella tenía mucho para dar a sus hijos, pero parte de ese amor estaba guardado al hombre que le pertenecía.

—Padmé.

Ella se quedó estática antes de llegar a su habitación. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, y se dijo que no fue nada y camino. Solo llego a dar tres pasos antes de volver a escuchar su nombre.

—Padmé.

—No es real —dijo en voz alta—. No es real, no es real. Nada de esto es real, es parte por el estrés…

—¿Y si no soy real porque no volteas y me ves?

—¿Por qué estás muerto? —preguntó.

—En la fuerza nadie está muerto.

—¿Entonces yo estoy muerta? ¿Y mis hijos?

—Nuestros hijos.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, corrieron con furia y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Obi-Wan. Se quedó paralizada ante él. Él le estaba sonriendo amablemente, sus ojos azul-grises estaban brillando. Él estaba extendiendo su mano, no estaban muy lejos, ella solo tenía que levantar su mano. ¿Y se uniría a él?

—No estás muerta. Tómala, quiero sentirte.

Sus labios temblaron y fue evidente que se mordía el labio interior, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió él seguía ahí. Esos momentos eran reales y cuando sus manos se unieron, supo que era real lo que estaba viendo. Se emocionó y chilló de la emoción, lanzándose a sus brazos, el mismo acto que realizo muchas veces en el pasado. Obi-Wan la estrecho en sus brazos y le abrazo con fuerza.

—Padmé, no puedes seguir sumida en la tristeza, no ahora —Obi-Wan le dijo cuándo se separaron—. Tienes que ser Padmé, la mujer que no tiene miedo, que es valiente y fuerte.

—Te extraño —le susurró sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le beso la frente—. Yo también lo hago, pero siempre estoy ahí Padmé. No te quito la mirada de encima, te siento a través de la fuerza y veo la triste que no te deja avanzar. No puedes darles ese tipo de ejemplo a nuestros hijos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?

—La fuerza es un misterio. Y mi momento había llegado.

—No es cierto, todos te necesitan, yo te necesitó, nuestros hijos te van a necesitar —Padmé se acunó en la mano que aún le sostenía su mejilla.

—Mi tiempo es limitado —Obi-Wan limpió las mejillas de Padmé—. Padmé, mí adorada Padmé, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante. Vive, por mí, por los niños. ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre? Tenemos algo de tiempo para elegirlos.

—¿Estoy soñando, verdad? ¿O en verdad ya estoy muerta?

—La Oscuridad está más cerca de lo que me esperaba —Padmé le vio fruncir el ceño y él cerró los ojos—. Acabo de sentir la muerte de Anakin en la fuerza. Padmé, te ordeno que vivas. Que cuides de nuestros hijos, deja de pensar en mí, no voy a volver, pero pronto nos volveremos a reunir, estar en Lake Country hoy fue un regalo de la fuerza. El mundo real te necesita.

—Se supone que ya estoy muerta…

—La Padmé Kenobi que yo conocí jamás habría dejado que un hombre la destruyese, no quiero ser ese hombre. Te amo.

Padmé inició a ver que todo a su alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo, el tiempo se había terminado y ella lo había desperdiciado llorando. Lo abrazo de regresó y se aferró a él.

—Te amo también. Lo haré Obi-Wan, Lamento todo esto…

—No lo lamentes, son emociones normales —le dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Cuídalos, ámalos y permite que sean entrenados. Son nuestra única esperanza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Wars y su universo no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney.

* * *

Padmé acunó a Luke en sus brazos, le murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras, pero nada paso. Sabé cargaba a Leia, quién también tenía las emociones al flote como su hermano. A la vez su mirada se dirigió a las noticias del Holonet, quiénes transmitían el ascenso del Canciller de la República a Emperador de la Galaxia.

Bant, el Jedi quién la había estado cuidando desde que se recluso en ese santuario, estaba debilitada, débil y triste. La noche anterior le había comentado lo que estaba sucediendo en la Fuerza y que todas las huellas de los que una vez fueron sus amigos, desaparecieron.

Padmé no creía absolutamente nada de lo que Palpatine presentaba como pruebas de que los Jedi querían la República. Y Anakin…

Recordaba lo que Obi-Wan le había dicho en su sueño. Ahora era más consciente de que no fue un sueño aquel encuentro. La oscuridad ya estaba sobre toda la Galaxia, tal como él le dijo. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora? ¿Más Jedi se habían salvado?

Bant entró a la habitación y pidió a Leia, está se calmo de inmediato y Sabé la cargo y pronto se quedó dormida, el mismo procedimiento fue realizado con Luke.

—Gracias —le murmuró Padmé—. Sabé, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

Sabé asintió y cerró la puerta en completo silencio.

—¿Algo ocurre, Padmé?

—Sí. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Teniendo en cuenta que utilicé la fuerza para calmar a los gemelos, podré decirte que sí. Aunque el hueco en la fuerza es demasiado grande, tantas pérdidas… Traté de contactarme con el Templo y lo único que recibí fue un mensaje de alerta que ordenaba a todos los Jedi volver. Una trampa.

—Toda una emboscada —murmuró—. ¿Y que ocurrirá ahora? ¿Nos llegarán a descubrir aquí? ¿Te encontrarán a ti con la fuerza?

—No, no te preocupes. Estaremos a salvo aquí, hasta las siguientes indicaciones. Los ojos de Luke me recuerdan mucho a los de Obi-Wan… cuando me dijeron que tenía que protegerte me preguntaba para que o qué. Estuve pensando en la importancia de ti y tú embarazo. Obi-Wan fue mi mejor amigo, él nunca habría roto el Código. Y el tiempo que te he conocido, es más que claro que tú no habrías tenido una relación de amigos con algún beneficio.

—Me casé con él. Dentro de poco se habrían cumplido tres años. Bant, ¿es posible contactarte con alguien de la fuerza estando muertos? Un momento estaba aquí con ustedes y al siguiente me encontraba en Naboo, justo en el lugar dónde él y yo nos casamos. Y le vi, él estaba ahí, lo toqué, platicamos.

—Es posible —contestó—. Me temo que yo desconozco mucho sobre éste tema. Pero siempre podrás preguntarle al Maestro Yoda, dentro de unos días se unirá con nosotros aquí.

—Bant, si quieres hablar…

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero dejaré que mis emociones se las llevé la fuerza. Ahora descansa un poco, los gemelos se levantarán pronto.

* * *

Padmé miró la pequeña ciudad que estaba a su vista, desconocía por completo en dónde se encontraba, sólo sabía que estaba muy, muy lejos de la República. Imperio, como ahora era conocido.

Sabé era la única que había podido salir y sólo para traer provisiones, pero si sabía dónde estaban no dijo nada.

—Todos es tan ajeno, nadie parece preocuparse por lo que ha sucedido con la República.

—Ya no debería hacerlo, mi lady —Sabé puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga—. Debe dejar todo y pensar en el futuro de los niños.

Ellos eran la esperanza, le había dicho Obi-Wan. ¿Pero como iban a ser la esperanza de algo si ellos vivirían retirados de todo? No conocerán la tiranía del Imperio, tendrán conocimiento sobre lo que fueron los Jedi, pero dudaba que en algún futuro pudieran ejercerlo. Aunque Bant le hizo el comentario que la fuerza rodeaba a los niños.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames mi lady —Padmé le sonrió—. Sólo Padmé.

—Aunque tienen poco, todos viven felices. Podemos hacerlo aquí, mi lady. Como una familia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Padmé seguían corriendo con fuerza, pensando en que es de lo que el Maestro Yoda querría hablar con ella.

Apenas esa mañana había llegado, luego de que pasará una semana desde lo que ocurrió con los Jedi.

Aunque el maestro Yoda se veía cansado, lastimado, sin descansar había llegado con una sonrisa, pidiendo un momento para conocer a los gemelos de Kenobi. Luego pidió hablar unos momentos con el Jedi Bant y a través de Sabé, ella le anunció que Yoda quería conversar con ella.

Se daba la idea de que probablemente no se iban a poder quedar más ahí.

—Me da un gusto verlo, maestro —Padmé se levantó de la silla cuando el maestro entro.

—Agotado estoy —camino a paso lento hasta otra silla—. Sentarme debo. Los gemelos fuertes son.

—Es lo que me ha comentado Bant —respondió con una sonrisa, se mordió el labio—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Supongo que ha venido a decirnos eso, ¿no?

—En lo correcto, estás. Irme al exilio debo, Jedi Bant no puede quedarse más aquí. Viva usted, ellos saben.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró horrorizada.

—Palpatine el sith que buscábamos, en el funeral sabía que no era usted —negó levemente—. Joven Skywalker tener pesadillas sobre usted muriendo en el parto y aunque trate de calmarle a Palpatine le creyó.

—¿Me está buscando?

—Sus emociones conflictivas, su obsesión por usted hacerle caer en el lado oscuro. Un sith ahora es.

—¿Me puede encontrar?

—Lastimado lo deje. Senadora Amidala, usted y sus gemelos a salvo no están, me temo qué…

—¿Tiene que separarlos? ¿no? —los labios de Padmé temblaron cuando pronunciaron esas palabras, evitó que las lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos, no quería verse débil—. Obi-Wan me lo dijo.

—Joven Kenobi aprendiendo a volver del inframundo, contactarse con usted ha sido un gran paso para él.

—¿Y cuál es el plan si deben ser separados? Yo no confió ya en nadie del Senado, en Naboo creen que estoy muerta y no puedo volver así como si nada.

—Conversar con el Senador Organa, yo hice. Gran aliado de nosotros, él es. Él aceptó tomar a uno de los gemelos bajo su ala y criarlo junto con la Reina Breha.

Bail Organa había sido un gran aliado, en muchos puntos estuvieron de acuerdo en los debates, él la llegó apoyar en muchas decisiones y su relación laboral se vio un poco frágil cuando él opto por votar a favor de la Creación del Ejercito Militar.

—Bant me ha hecho el comentario de que Luke es mucho más fuerte en la fuerza que Leia. Y como madre tengo la fe en que Leia en el futuro será una gran Senadora —La voz de Padmé quebrándose poco a poco al ya entender que no volvería a ver a su hija, no pronto—. Eso solamente se lo puede dar Bail. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

* * *

Padmé cargo en sus brazos a Leia, quién le estaba mirando con sus ojos de color marrón, idénticos a los de ella. La abrazo con cariño, derramando las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo toda la tarde.

Padmé le beso la frente. No la iba a ver aprender a caminar, no iba estar presente cuando ella dijera su primera palabra, no iba a estar en ninguno de esos momentos, pero tendría que hacerlo, era para el futuro de la Galaxia.

 _"Son la única esperanza"_

—¿Qué ocurre, mi lady? —Sabé miro con preocupación a Padmé—. ¿Qué le ha dicho el maestro Yoda?

—Me temo que no podremos ver a los gemelos crecer como a una familia —Padmé estiro su mano y Sabé la tomo—. Has sido mi amiga, mi hermana, mi guardaespaldas, quiero que te vayas con Leia.

—¿Irme?

—Los gemelos van a ser separados. Las personas más peligrosas de la Galaxia saben que sigo con vida y no puedo poner en riesgo a los niños. No debo. Bail Organa adoptará a Leia como su hija.

—Mi lady…

—No quiero que digas nada, Sabé. Solo tienes que prometerme que la vas a cuidar, la vas a querer. No conocí mucho a Breha pero sé que estarán a salvo con ella.

—Mi lady…

—Promételo.

—Se lo prometo.

* * *

La nave de Bail Organa descendió lentamente y después de él descendieron otras dos navas más. La rampa de la nave apareció y con ella descendió el Senador del Imperio.

—Padmé —le saludó—, me da gusto ver que te encuentres bien. Felicidades por los gemelos.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Poco tiempo tenemos —habló Yoda.

—El Senado me ha hecho preguntas sobre porqué mi repentina licencia, pero no fueron un estorbo para permitirme venir hasta aquí —Miro a Sabé, quién cargaba a Leia—. Sabé.

—Senador.

—¿A dónde irás Padmé?

—El Maestro Yoda cree que el mejor lugar para ocultarme debe ser Tatooine, iré allí y me quedaré con Luke. Tatooine al no ser parte de la República no conocen mucho de los Senadores, un buen corte de cabello y quizás otro color ayudarán a que no me distinguen.

—Esté planeta es bueno para ocultarte, lamentablemente es uno independiente y el Emperador está reincorporándolos a la República. Tendrás visitas de los Clones, nada seguro. Padmé te juro por la amistad que tu vimos, por nuestra relación laboral, por el bien de la República que protegeré a Leia con mi vida. Nada le faltara y cuando llegué el momento le hablaré sobre su madre, la mujer que dio todo por una mejor República. También le hablaré su padre, su origen no será un secreto. Y si en el futuro la Rebelión avanza como queremos, nos volveremos a encontrar. Te ayudaré con créditos, mandaré una visita regular cada cierto tiempo para saber qué es lo que les hace falta.

—No tengo palabras para responder a toda la ayuda que nos ofreces —Padmé sonrió—. Gracias Bail. Artoo, cuida de Leia —se dirigió al fiel droide que había tenido desde que era reina.

Padmé abrazo a Sabé con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba segura que era la despedida definitiva, pero no la vería en mucho tiempo. Le beso en la mejilla y la vio partir. Tomo de nuevo a Luke entre sus brazos y la nave inicio a perderse en el cielo.

—Cuidarte debes, Bant —Yoda dijo cuándo se encaminaron a la nave que lo llevaría a su exilio—. Jedis bienvenidos no son. Señora Kenobi, ¿un nombre ya tienes?

—Mila —Murmuró—. Mila Kenobi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¿Saben? La historia ya está por terminar XD. La verdad no he pensado en alargarla, de echo era este capítulo y el que sigue el final. Ese lo haré un poco más largo. Tengo que agradecer que la semana pasada hubiese exámenes, porque de ser así, jamás me habría atrevido a separar a Leia de Padmé XD.

 **Amy:** Hola linda, lamento no haberte contestado en el capítulo anterior, no había visto que tenía un review tuyo. ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ¡Y gracias por dejarlo!

* * *

—Bant, ha sido un placer conocerte, gracias por toda la ayuda que nos has dado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. La fuerza me decía que hacía lo correcto además pude hacer dos amigas más.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Merodeare por la Galaxia, visitaré más planetas. Sé que aún quedan Jedi's con vida —Bant suspiró—. Los voy a encontrar y de no ser así haré lo mismo que el Maestro Yoda, exiliarme.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

La tormenta de arena en Tatooine era leve, Padmé camino a la esquina en dónde Beru Lars se encontraba esperándola. Ella le sonrió amablemente, recordaba esa sonrisa de tan solo unos meses atrás; antes de llegar con ella se giró para ver que la nave en la que había llegado ahora desaparecía de su vista.

—Beru —Padmé le devolvió la sonrisa.

—El Jedi nos contactó y en nuestra pequeña granja eres más que bienvenida. ¿Ese es tu niño? ¿Puedo tomarlo entre mis brazos?

Ella se veía nerviosa ante la petición y Padmé asintió. Con cuidado lo puso entre los brazos de la joven mujer. Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande y arrulló a Luke, con delicadeza le retiró la sabana de su rostro.

Ella lucía muy bien con su hijo en sus brazos, ella sería una excelente madre más adelante en el futuro, pensó Padmé. Ver a sus hijos en los brazos de otra mujer le hizo pensar: Luke crecería como un niño normal, con visitas regulares a Mos Espa sin el temor alguno de que lo buscarán, dónde nadie podría detectar su sensibilidad a la fuerza.

Luke estaría alejado del Imperio, de la política, de la fuerza, de todo.

Y ella no se lo iba a poder dar. Porque el temor siempre iba a estar presente, ella era confiaba, pero… ¿Y si alguien en verdad la conocía? ¿Alguien que también huyese? Eran muchos pros y contras.

Sus labios volvieron a tener el toque de temblor, uno que había optado en las últimas semanas.

—¿Estás cansada? ¿Gustas tomar algo? Lamento mi mala educación —Beru le devolvió a Luke en sus brazos. Padmé asintió.

La acompaña hasta la granja en dónde entraron por la pequeña puerta.

No había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, únicamente se agregaron más muebles, más piezas por todos lados, pero seguía manteniendo la misma calidez que meses antes.

Fijo su entrada por un momento al cuarto en dónde Anakin le confeso aquella venganza.

¿Su decisión sería la correcta?

El Maestro Yoda le dio la idea como un simple comentario cuando se decidió el destino de Leia, pero ahora lo estaba dudando.

Ella se quería quedar con Luke.

Perder a Obi-Wan le rompió el corazón y por un momento perdió las ganas de vivir y de no ser porqué estaba embarazada se habría sumido en la depresión que dio inicio en Geonosis. Si estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo, incluso llego a vivir en su fantasía imaginando que Obi-Wan estaba vivo, pero la realidad era mucho más dura.

Leia era el vaso frágil que se quebrantó cuando la entregó a Bail y Luke sería la gota que rompería el vaso. No le iba a quedar nada.

Simplemente Mila Kenobi.

—Owen y Cliegg han llegado —Anunció Beru—. ¿Estás segura?

—No —sonrió—, pero debo hacerlo.

—No lo hagas por deber, Padmé —Beru coloco su mano entre la suya—. Hazlo porque tu corazón te lo dice. Y si no estás segura…

—Padmé —la voz de Cliegg llegó a sus oídos, Owen le sonrió también y ambos se saludaron—, escuchamos las noticias, lo lamentamos.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Owen.

Padmé tomo una gran bocanada de aire, todos estaban sentados a su alrededor y Luke seguía dormido entre sus brazos.

—Debo mantenerme alejada, pero no puedo mantener alejado a Luke de todo. Me gustaría que ustedes se ocuparan de su crianza y… porque es su sobrino. Es hijo de Anakin. No me hagan preguntas, las cosas pasaron muy rápido y la prioridad es proteger a mi hijo, si no lo quieren, yo lo haré.

Ellos no tenían idea alguna de que Anakin y ella nunca formaron una relación, eran ajenos a ello y agradecía por eso.

—¿Corres peligro? —le preguntó Cliegg.

—No, pero siempre existe y yo debo evitarlo.

—Es una responsabilidad muy grande —dijo Owen.

—Lo sé, y los ayudaré desde lejos con lo que necesiten.

* * *

La pequeña choza no tenía muchas cosas y era notorio que sólo una persona podría vivir ahí. Padmé se recostó sobre la vieja cama y echo en llanto por todo.

¿Qué habría sido diferente de no casarse con Obi-Wan? ¿Ella estaría sirviendo al Imperio ahora? ¿Estaría con su familia? No cambiaría el tener a sus hijos, ellos fueron la felicidad en medio de la oscuridad y odiaba a la Fuerza en esos momentos con todo, pero era para un mejor bien.

Y sólo así la oscuridad iba a desaparecer.

Habría un equilibrio. La oscuridad existía porque era parte de la naturaleza, pero no al grado en como ahora se extinguía por la Galaxia. El futuro aún estaba en duda. Y sus hijos, sus hijos podrían crecer con el amor de una familia, sin que nunca faltase.

Solo había tenido la oportunidad de pasar unas semanas con sus hijos, eran bebés recién nacidos y ahora que estaba sin ellos se cuestionaba como era que los había entregado. Detestaba todo, nunca había llegado a estar sola, rodeada de las personas que la querían, protegiéndola, queriéndola. ¿Se volvería loca al pasar tanto tiempo sola?

Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de centro y vio la caja que Bant le entrego antes de que descendieran en Tatooine.

 _"_ _Pertenencias de Obi-Wan"_ decía la etiqueta.

Padmé retiro la tapa de la caja y sonrió ante lo que vio. Era el sable de luz de Obi-Wan, deslizo sus dedos por la armadura, preguntándose si algún día ella iba a poder entregarlo a su hijo. No se lo daría frente a Owen Lars, había visto la mirada de desprecio cada vez que se mencionaba a un Jedi.

Y Leia, se preguntaba si en el futuro ella querría ser Jedi u optaría por ser una Senadora.

En la caja también había cristales de adegan, Obi-Wan se lo comentó una vez y el resto de los objetos era para la construcción de un sable de luz. Visualizo a Luke en un futuro cargando con un sable. Al fondo de la cajita, en una bolsita, estaba la antigua trenza de Obi-Wan como padawan, sonrió.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos.

Era con lo que tendría que vivir en el futuro hasta el momento en que tuviera que regresar. Volvió a sonreír cuando escucho una voz interna en su cabeza.

No, no iba a estar sola. Una presencia de la fuerza le estaría haciendo compañía y le ayudaría a que ella no cayera en el vacío, se mantendría fuerte por sus hijos, por ella y por Obi-Wan, se lo había prometido.

Y lo cumpliría.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Años más tarde, Padmé fue una espectadora más ante la caída del Imperio, el reinado de Palpatine había llegado a su fin a manos de su aprendiz, Darth Vader o más bien: Anakin Skywalker.

Su reunión con Skywalker fue motivada y llena de tristeza, Padmé sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de quién fue su antiguo amigo, le pidió perdón por el daño causado y Padmé se encargó de recordarle las cosas buenas, ignorando las malas ante los últimos minutos de vida del antiguo Caballero Jedi.

Luke fue el faro de luz para que Anakin regresase al lado de la luz. Ante los últimos minutos de vida de Luke a manos del Emperador, Anakin sabía que no podía permitir eso ante el hijo del hombre que fue su amigo, hermano y padre. Y terminó con la vida de Palpatine, al mismo tiempo cumpliendo con la profecía del "Elegido"

Padmé pudo tener a sus hijos al fin entre sus brazos. Luke fue el primero en enterarse de su verdadero origen por parte de Anakin, quién le confesó qué él jamás fue padre de nadie. Mucho menos porque nunca llego a forjar una relación con alguien.

El peligro seguía existiendo en la Galaxia en esos meses que se planeaba restaurarla, pero era mucho más minimo y no existía más el ser más temido de la Galaxia.

Leia Organa o Leia Kenobi, formo parte de ese abrazo. Del reencuentro.

Madre e hijos reunidos tras tantos años separados, tras tantos años viéndolos crecer a través de Hologramas, de lejos.

Padmé dejo la antigua choza de Tatooine y regresó al lugar que pertenecía: Naboo. O más bien en Lake Country. Y pudo realizar un recorrido con los gemelos, específicamente mostrándole el lugar en dónde Obi-Wan y ella contrajeron matrimonio.

Lake Country se convirtió en una residencia abandonada, personas que no fueran del Imperio tenían prohibido acercarse, ¿el motivo? No lo sabía, pero ahora la residencia regresaba a su verdadera dueña.

El camino para llegar ahí no fue para nada fácil. Padmé tuvo que luchar internamente por no poder decirle a Luke que en realidad era un Kenobi, el proceso para mostrarle la fuerza fue muy difícil. Ella no era muy sabía con la fuerza, y no tenía muchas de las técnicas de los Jedi, pero sí hizo algo y fue entregarle el sable de luz de su padre, cuyo cuál perdió en su primer pelea contra Anakin.

Fue complicado que ambos gemelos aceptaran su verdadero origen, hubo reprimendas, enojo, llanto, pero todo era por un futuro mejor, la extinción de los Sith. Cosa que al final la separación valió la pena.

Padmé les habló sobre su padre. Todo lo que ella conocía de él, les habló de su amor, de los códigos que rompieron, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Obi-Wan. Luke fue orgulloso y le comentó que se comunicaba con él en la fuerza, gracias a las enseñanzas del Maestro Yoda.

Leia le comentó sobre Sabé, sobre como Sabé hablaba de Padmé a través de historias que a Leia tanto le gustaban. Y ambas lloraron cuando Leia le comentó que Sabé murió tras una rara enfermedad en Alderaan.

Todo era felicidad en ese momento, pero no olvidaba la tristeza y la soledad que paso en Tatooine.

Al inicio dormía todo el tiempo, imaginando y recordando todo lo que paso con Obi-Wan, las sonrisas compartidas, los momentos en Naboo, imaginándolo a su lado en el momento en que le dijera que se encontraba embarazada, enfrentándose al Consejo Jedi al confesar la verdad, pensar en cómo hubiese sido él estando a su lado al momento del parto.

Tras tanto tiempo de soledad él la visito. Un fantasma de la fuerza. A veces se preguntaba si no estaba loca ya por verlo, conversar con alguien que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Pero era real y él estando presente la hizo mucho más fuerte, a pesar de no poder tocarlo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

El Jedi sabio y justo, que merecía mucho más que una simple muerte en Geonosis. Él que realizo tantas cosas para una vida tan corta. Solo la Fuerza sabía porque hacía las cosas y su elección fue llevarse a Obi-Wan antes de tiempo. Un fantasma de la fuerza que ahora entrenaba a su hijo. Luke, quién de momento era el último Jedi.

Luke sabía lo que quería y era seguir los caminos de la Fuerza. Volver a levantar el Templo Jedi y encontrar a más seres sensibles a la fuerza. Leia en cambio seguiría los caminos de su madre y ella quería optar por el puesto de Canciller, su hija seria sabía y justa. Y con ello la República se restauraría y no estaba sola, iría acompañada de Han Solo, quién ha decidido "abandonar" sus aventuras como contrabandista, lo dudaba seriamente.

Tenía todo una historia para contar. Pero no era el momento, ya sería en otra ocasión en que contaría las cosas a detalle.

De momento, iba a disfrutar de recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus hijos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** No es el mejor final, lo sé. Y la verdad es que no sé a qué final quería llegar, jajaja. Nah, mentira. Sí tenía otro, pero no me gusto para nada. Así que he optado por algo más happy.

En fin, me gusto escribir está historia que se me ocurrió de la nada. Y me alegra poder compartirla con ustedes. Aunque en mi mente quedo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. (Suele pasar)

Gracias a todas las lectoras fantasmas que pasaron a leer, a las que agregaron la historia a favs/follows y los reviews que ahí dejaron. ¡Muchas gracias! Qué viva por siempre el Obidala XD.

¡Y que la fuerza las acompañe!


End file.
